bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Iamthey
Iamthey, was an active member of the bungie.net community who is most notable for his creation of the group Imperial Center, which serves as the capital of the Imperial Alliance. His account was originally created in June 29, 2006. Beginning Iamthey traces the roots of his Community activity back to an original spam advertisement for High Alliance (The Human Alliance) sent to him by Dogbert14. This was the first group he ever joined on bungie.net, and he quickly jumped to the top of the ranks from Citizen, to Monitor, to Head of Council. However, this was not Iamthey’s first run at bungie.net. He originally created an account named Mikey1972 in the year 2003. It was largely unsuccessful and Iamthey left bungie.net’s Community for over three years. Ideology Iamthey is the creator of Oligarchal Militarism, and the author of the articles of order, a system which emphasizes capitalistic economic practices, while maintains the important ace of a strong military. Group Leadership Career Council Administration Under Iamthey’s stewardship, the HA Council doubled as the original Covenant Senate founded by both Dogbert14, and TheVoiceOfReason; as well as its traditional role. The Council for a while saw an increase in activity, and over twenty five representatives from other groups joined. Iamthey still technically serves as the Head of Council in HA. Separatist Elite War The S/E war was a conflict originally started by Dogbert14 using the alternate account Count Confusion. Its goal was to basically start a fake war with the intent of gaining public relations points. For the majority of the war Iamthey was unaware of Dogbert’s involvement. In order to aid the cause of the Elites, who were for the most part being attacked by Confusion’s lackeys, Iamthey set up an intelligence network which worked to break up the Separatists and gather information on them. The efforts were rather successful, and with the aid of Matthew_Kaine, Iamthey’s organization infiltrated the Separatists. Of course, all of this was futile considering that Dogbert would know their every move ahead of time (Iamthey told him everything unknowingly). Near the midpoint of the war, Iamthey became mutual friends with a character which called himself Viggy. Viggy in the course of one week wiped out much of the Separatists. He did this by using a trick bungie.net login screen which sent Viggy the unsuspecting person’s information and password. This war would come to be one of Dogbert’s greatest mistakes. Body Politics Conflict Months after the S/E war became inactive, Iamthey was a member of a controversial group known as the Conservative Party Union (CPU). CPU was basically an opponent of a large, liberal “Non-Bias” political discussion group known as Body Politic. Body Politic’s leadership was for the most part foreign and socialist. CPU was isolationist and kept to themselves. After a very large spam attack committed by a member known as “George W. Bush”, they began to pay more attention to their enemies. Eventually, BP caught on and noticed a lot of the rhetoric in CPU was very anti-Body Politic. As a result, they blacklisted every single member of CPU. The result was absolute hatred among the members of CPU who had all enjoyed the luxury of posting rights in BP. After a series of tense negotiations Body Politic issued the following term: the requirement to regain entry into Body Politic was that the current members of Conservative Party must leave the group. Central Politics Both sides refused to budge on the terms. As a result, Iamthey became fed up and instead of continuing to complain he co-founded a group with Dogbert known as Central Politics. Central Politics was to be a direct competitor with Body Politic. Due to the fact that both groups were still at odds, the existence of Central Politics became a very hot topic in Body Politic. However, despite the rhetoric spewed in Body Politic everyone knew that Central Politics was more moderate. People from Body Politic began to join Central Politics under the guise that they wanted to see it for themselves. During this period of time the group expanded rapidly. During this time Iamthey allowed Dogbert the privileges of Full Control. There was one issue with this entire set up. Iamthey believed that he had the true ownership over the group and that it was therefore his, while Dogbert believed that he simply helped co-found it. This difference in understanding would lead to great problems for both of them in the later months. Ultimately the original form of Central Politics was destroyed by the Separatists, specifically MAST3R Y0DA, which was one of Dogbert’s accounts. The Truth After months of deceit, Dogbert finally told Iamthey the truth regarding the war. He explained that he had planned it, and his plans for it. As a result, Iamthey, who was still loyal to Dogbert, followed along and advised Dogbert on his actions. Records Iamthey was at this time the head of an organization known as the Central Intelligence Agency. The CIA was basically bungie’s intelligence gathering source. As Iamthey listened to Dogbert’s confessions he saved every single conversation ever held, as well as every operation briefing, and every single piece of evidence he ever collected on any person he deemed important. As a result he kept a 20G patrician of his Hard Drive to hold all of this information. The file was encrypted with a 256 bit encryption. This file still exists and is still growing. Imperial Center Imperial Center was founded as the capital of a conglomerate of groups known as the Imperial Alliance. The Alliance was founded in response to the rumors that Dogbert would soon be leaving bungie. In an effort to de-centralize his power away from HA, Iamthey founded the group. High Alliance Civil War Shortly after the end of the S/E war, Iamthey re-made his group Central Politics, returning to the difference of opinion regarding the origins of the group itself. Iamthey was now the unofficial Intelligence Guru of Bungie, and had many sources of information available. In the weeks that followed, Dogbert requested Full Control in exchange for a two rank promotion for Iamthey at High Alliance. This time Iamthey was a bit wary of Dogbert but proceeded to give him Full Control anyway. After a few hours, Iamthey became very paranoid and took the Full Control back from Dogbert. The next day Hotshotesquire, who was also an accomplice of Dogbert's, informed Iamthey of a pending plot he had been told of. The plot involved Dogbert basically convincing Iamthey that he should get Full Control then using that FC to destroy the group (Iamthey had not held up his end of the bargain and Dogbert believed that he should be punished). Iamthey was immediately shocked by this revelation, and after being presented it, exposed Dogbert. Using his contacts, he posted a resignation letter in HA, sent large packets of evidence regarding the S/E war as well as several of Dogbert’s other major plots to every major group leader. Major staff within HA left the group, and HA was spammed repetitively in the days that followed. The war did not last; after two weeks of fighting Iamthey decided to publicly forgive Dogbert of his actions. This led other leaders who were currently at war to do so. Eventually all staff regained their place at HA with the exception of brian walker and FlameSama1. Departure Both Dogbert and Iamthey had made amends to both of their actions against one another, and almost everyone who was involved had apologized and forgiven Dogbert of his transgressions against other members of Bungie. Iamthey was now the Premier of the Imperial Alliance who's largest group (Imperial Center) possesses over 1500 members. Iamthey was a member of the LSP Board of Directors, as well as the Head of Council in HA. Months later, he left bungie.net, claiming "bungie politics" had become old. Journalism Iamthey founded the Central Politics Press in May 6, 2007. It began as a small "Weekly Update" which was posted on Mjolnir Battle Tactics. After five issues it expanded, and became an extensive weekly blog post. After three months of the update’s existence the groups went offline. They stayed this way for over two months. Once the group/community came back Iamthey expanded the Updates role to full balanced political coverage of events. He recruited three different editors - one representing capitalism, another iberalism/socialism, another representing fascism, and Iamthey represented conservatism. The result was the largest publication Weekly Update printed in over ten different large communities, and it is so far the only online bungie Multi Group Update. Trivia Iamthey originally created an account known as Mikey1972 in the year 2003. Iamthey is the Unofficial Intelligence Guru of Bungie. Iamthey has upon many occasions expressed his aspiration to take over the world. Related Links Iamthey’s Account The Articles of Order Central Politics Press Category:Bungie Community